No Regrets
by scribblechacha
Summary: Alex makes it back to the '80s. AU. Set between S2 and S3.


**Disclaimer: **Ashes to Ashes is not mine, I'm sad now XD.

**A/N: My first A2A fic, hope it's okay. It's unbeta'd because I was too impatient to wait for my friend to send it back in the morning. I didn't even attempt to write smut, so you can use your imaginations =D**

Alex closed her eyes, for last time in this life she saw Molly fade away. The beautiful girl who she had truly devastated on her twelfth birthday had borne her many gorgeous grandchildren in her lifetime of this 'real world'. She knew she could now happily drift into this endless sleep knowing that her daughter had had a good life and that it was now her time to go.

- - -

Gene repeatedly banged his fist on Alex's desk, the severe force of the action caused the occupier of the desk to jerk awake violently. "Oi Bols, are you planning to sleep here all evening, or are you coming to Luigi's to get pissed?" Alex quickly grabbed her favourite jacket, the white leather one of course, and followed Gene out of the CID doors.

- - -

Alex was floating; the bright white light was harsh on her eyes, other than that she felt rather comfortable. That was, of course, until she heard the banging, the loud and relentless banging, like a fist on wood, and then she felt it, she fell. There was no harsh landing as she had expected, in fact the banging had got louder and harder until she felt herself jerk violently into a sitting position. "Oi Bols, are you planning to sleep here all evening, or are you coming to Luigi's to get pissed?" She quickly smiled to herself _If this is death then I am in heaven_. Without another thought, she grabbed her leather jacket and followed him out of CID and down to Luigi's.

- - -

He sat opposite her, staring into her hazel orbs, she was thinking, _My Bols, never stops thinking, her brain'll burn out one day_. He chuckled to himself at his little joke, unaware that she was now watching him intently. "What?"

"Nothin' Bols, just you oughta be careful, thinkin' all the time."

"Why's that Gene?" She asked, a picture of innocence, well as innocent as you could get whilst tracing the rim of your wine glass.

"You know brain ache an' all that, you might go doin' yerself a mischief." His silvery, blue sphere glistening as he contemplated losing _his Alex_, after he shot her it had taken a long while for them to regain the spark that their relationship had once had, he wasn't going to give it again without a fight that was for sure.

"It'll take more than brain ache for you get rid of me Guv." She winked as she downed the rest of her wine.

"Oh, you're staying wi' us then? No more crap 'bout goin' home?" He asked this warily, he knew she had a daughter that she desperately wanted to get back to, but he wanted to her stay with him forever.

"Nope." She replied simply as she refilled both of their glasses to the brim with red wine. The look of pure shock on Gene's face made her chuckle, she grabbed his hand across the table. "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

- - -

Alex staggered to her feet, giggling at the fact it had been such a long time since she had drank that much in one evening and yet, the previous night, in this 'dystopia' she had been doing just that. She noticed Gene's bemused expression as she attempted to meander he way across the restaurant. Just as she grabbed hold of the banister leading upstairs in an exaggerated manner, she felt two firm hands wrap around her waist. She turned to see a hazy eyed Gene Hunt staring back at her. "What are you doing?!" She hissed drunkenly.

"'Elpin' you up the stairs Bolly, or do yer wanna break yer neck?"

"Oh my! A chivalrous Gene Hunt! Christmas has come early!" She giggled as she grabbed onto his lapels to prevent herself from falling.

"Bols, stop it or you'll never get to bed!" He grunted as he lifted her from the floor and carried as he did the first day he met her.

"Is that a promise Mr Hunt?" She asked provocatively as she prodded him lightly in the chest. They had, by this point, reached the door to her flat.

"Keys!" Gene demanded, ignoring Alex's previous comment.

"Put me down then!" She fumbled in the pockets after Gene had released her, producing her set of keys, she failed miserably to place them into the lock and somehow managed to post them through her letterbox instead. Gene sighed, then remembered that he had a spare key, conveniently forgotten to be returned to Luigi when Alex moved in.

Finally entering the flat, Alex was 'gracefully' placed on the sofa with the blue blanket somewhat tenderly placed over her. "Gene." He turned to see Alex staring at him softly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him down so that they were face to face. "Don't leave." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his cheek.

"Course not Bols." Unsure as to why he replied in a whisper.

"Thank you." She gently pressed her lips against his. Animalistic frenzy kicked in, suddenly, the gentle kiss turned into so much more, clothes being shed as they went.

- - -

She awoke the following morning, to her surprise, she didn't have a hangover, and even more so to her surprise, she remembered exactly what had happened the previous evening. Turning, she faced the one man in this place that she never wanted to let out of her sight again. "Good morning." She smiled as he grinned at her through bleary eyes.

"Mornin' Alex." She felt her heart rate quicken as he called her by her name, not Bols or Bolly, not, of course, that she would object. She smirked when she noticed his flushed cheeks.

"What?"

"No regrets, please say you have no regrets."

She pressed a chaste kiss to lips. "No regrets."

* * *

**A/N2: And that's it. Please review, so I'll know whether or not I should attempt another A2A fanfic. All constructive criticism accepted. And of course, thank you for reading.**

* * *


End file.
